To evaluate the addition of a new drug, nevirapine, on the pharmacokinetics of ZDV, ddI, and ddC in HIV-infected adults in combination with ddI, ZDV + ddI, and ZDV + ddc. Nevirapine is a new drug under investigation for treatment of HIV disease.